Communication systems are known in which a single wire carries clock, data, and power in the form of a combined signal. The transmitter may superimpose power on the clock and data signal using a passive inductor-capacitor (LC) circuit. In a conventional receiver of such a communication system, the signal is filtered and sampled, and each sample is compared with a reference value. Depending on whether the result indicates that the sample exceeds or does not exceed the reference value, the receiver outputs a “1” or a “0” as the detected bit value. At least two effects can hamper the receiver's ability to correctly detect the data: droop and ringing.
At the receiver end of the wire, the combined signal may experience an amplitude decrease between bit transitions due to the effect of the LC circuit. Such an amplitude decrease may be referred to as “droop.” The longer the time interval between two successive bit transitions, the greater the droop may be.
At the receiver end of the wire, the combined signal may experience ringing due to changes in current drawn by the receiver. Other features of the receiver may also cause other types of interference that can similarly hamper the receiver's ability to correctly detect and decode the data.